The Curse of the Potters
by Quill Ink Parchment and Magic
Summary: This is the story of James Sirius Potter and how he fell in love. Though the title may suggest a very horrible scary story, it is a pun and does not really mean anything scary. Just to warn you!
1. Chapter 1

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter one! Can I sit with you?

The boys of the Potter family held 2 curses;

1: They al have messy hair

2: They all fall in love with red heads.

When Harry potter teased his 2 sons, Albus Severus and James Sirius, about these curses when they were young, they both took it in very different ways.

"If I fall in love, I fall in love!" stated Albus, shrugging his shoulders and turning back to his book: _Hogwarts: A history._

James, however, did not look too pleased.

"Why do I have to fall in love with a red head?" James exclaimed, waving his hands in the air like a lunatic.

"You don't have to, you just will!" Harry chuckled, patting James to make him calm down.

"These curses are not real!" James accused with a pointing finger. "If they were I would have messy long hair."

"You avoided that curse as it is!" Harry ruffled his hair. "You can't avoid the 2nd curse."

"You will see!" James shouted and he stomped up to his room.

Once he got up to his room he sat on his Chudley cannons bed covers and looked out the window. He saw far away the Burrow stood and James felt a jolt in his stomach. There were many red heads in that house. He did not want to be rude; he just did not feel attracted to red heads.

James avoided the curse for 2 years at Hogwarts. Until that is when he left for his 3rd year at Hogwarts with Albus by his side for the first time.

He was on the Hogwarts Express when someone knocked on the door. James saw the fiery red hair and thought it was rose weasley, but when she opened the door, it was someone completely different.

James eyes widened as he saw her. He had seen her before. A lot actually. They were actually pretty friendly together. They were both in Gryffindor and in all of the same classes. Her name was Eileen Finnigan.

"Oh, thank goodness, James can I sit with you?" Eileen asked with her beautiful Irish accent. "Everywhere else is full!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter two! Eileen Finnigan.

It was like James was seeing Eileen differently all of a sudden. Her milky skin looked smooth and spotless and her huge glistening sapphire eyes examined him with blinks every 3 seconds. Her smile was just right and mostly her fiery red hair fell perfectly on her shoulders.

"James?" Eileen asked, looking concerned.

Snapping out of his trance, he answered.

"Sorry, um, yeah sure!" he mumbled. He breathed deeply and looked at her again.

_She is gorgeous! _He thought. _Absolutely amazing!_

"So, what have you decided for your electives?" Eileen asked, curiously.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Just like my dad!" James said proudly.

"Oh my goodness! Me too!" Eileen smiled. "We will be in every single class together!"

"Great!" James exclaimed, though her was not. Now he had to try and force himself not to drool every time he saw her.

When they reached Hogwarts, James wished Albus luck and then headed for the castle with Tyler Paisley and Eileen.

"Apparently, thestrals pull this thing!" James said, whacking the carriage.

"WOW!" Eileen said, looking very interested. "I love Hogwarts! I never thought I would love school, but I do!"

"That's because you don't get detentions!" Tyler chuckled, and Eileen gave him a teasingly evil glare.

Once they were in the great hall they all sat down and crossed their fingers for Albus.

"Potter, Albus." Professor Slughorn called.

"Lets see, hmmm." The sorting hat wondered. "Oooh, I know. GRYFFINDOR!"

They were many cheers and applauses as Albus went to join the Gryffindor table. Their were also some chants of "We've had all the POTTERS!"

After professor McGonagall's speech and the great feast, the new prefects lead the way to the common room.

"_Devil's snare." _The prefect said and the portrait hole swung open.

"I will see you tomorrow, Eileen!" James called to Eileen. Eileen smiled and waved and left with Rose up the stairs, her red hair blending in with the red attire of the Gryffindor common room.

James helped Albus with his things, congratulated Victoire on becoming Quidditch captain and apologizing for the snogging interruption with Teddy and then went to bed.

All he could think about was Eileen Finnigan.

_Eileen Finnigan, Eileen Finnigan…_


	3. Chapter 3

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter three! Surprise!

When James Sirius Potter woke up that morning, he felt very groggy. He had a very strange dream that night.

He dreamt that he fell in love with a red head!

Shaking his head to wake himself up, he got himself out of bed and got ready for school.

Once he reached the common room, he sat down on a nice comfy arm chair and waited for his little brother, Albus, to come down.

After a few minutes of twiddling his thumbs, someone said his name.

"James?" said the voice from behind him.

James turned quickly and saw it again. Eileen.

_Wow! She is amazing!_ He thought. _Just absolutely stunning! _

"James, are you quite alright?" said Eileen, looking alarmed. James said nothing; he looked like he was in a hypnotised daze. "James, are you okay?" She said, tentatively moving towards him.

"Holy crap." James muttered.

Eileen let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness!" she said, smiling again. "I thought something had happened to you!"

James mumbled for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. It wasn't a dream, it was _real. _He really has fallen for a red head.

"Damn you, Dad!" He breathed, throwing a punch halfway through the air.

"What?" Eileen said.

"Nothing." James said, finally coming back to normal. "I just had a bit of a weird moment. Might be wrackspurts!" James added as an afterthought to himself.

"What are they?" Eileen asked curiously.

"Dunno, something to do with your brain going fuzzy. Lorcan Scamander keeps talking about them."

Thankfully, Albus came down to meet James before he could explain why he talks to Lorcan who is a 5th year.

"Good, you guys are here." Albus said chirpily. "I saw Tyler and Hamlet coming down the stairs and they said they will meet you down at breakfast."

And with that, they set off to the great hall.

"Here you go, Mr Potter." Professor Slughorn said as he gave Albus his new timetable. "And I expect to see you at the Slug Club dinner tomorrow. You to Mr Potter." Slughorn added tilting his head towards James.

"We will, professor!" James said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and Eileen, you too!" Slughorn attached. And with that he swept of to his houses table.

"How comes you get to go to this _Slug Club?" _Tyler asked, sounding aggravated.

"Haven't you guessed it?" Eileen stated. "He wants people with connections! My dad is a famous Quidditch player, and James and Albus, well; Harry Potter's children!"

"Hey, look!" James exclaimed, pointing to his new timetable. "Defence against the dark arts first! We get to have the first lesson with the new teacher."

"I wonder who it is." Albus asked, stroking his chin in thought.

"Whoever it is it is better than McGonagall!" Hamlet said, just coming in to join this conversation. "She's been so stressed lately. You know, being headmaster, transfiguration teacher, DADA teacher and Gryffindor head of house! No wonder she isn't as fun anymore!"

"And she is getting a bit old isn't she!" Tyler added.

"I bet the DADA teacher will be our new head of house!" James said, clicking in triumph.

"That would be great!" Albus said. "The best subject for the best house!"

Eileen chuckled. "Should we get going then?" she asked. "all this excitement isn't making me any hungrier."

"Bye, Albus." said James, waving. "And good luck with Charms!"

The door was open when they arrived, so people assumed they could just come in. James took a seat next to Eileen, breathing deeply and trying not to hold her hand which was so close to his.

The room looked like it always did, except for one difference. It no longer had blank picture frames. In the frames held pictures of different dark creatures. But the one that caught the eye most of all, was the 2 big pictures at the front of the classroom:

One of Dumbledore's Army, another of the order of the phoenix.

There was murmuring in the air whilst people discussed who this could be but before it could get any louder, someone walked in.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I am your new defence against the dark arts teach-"

"DAD!" James exclaimed, his eyes bulging with shock.

Harry Potter turned and saw his son. "Surprise!" he said, throwing his arms into the air. James laughed with glee.

"I didn't know you were teaching." James said, happily.

"Right, let me explain." Harry continued. "If you did not know this already, I am Harry Potter. You can call me what you like but not anything insulting, for I am the boy who lived!

"Now, I will be teaching you mostly but, as I am also the head of the auror office, I will have a substitute cover for me in some situations."

"Sir?" Eileen asked, waving her hand in the air, much like Hermione did when she was at school.

"Yes …"

"Eileen Finnigan."

"I knew your father; he was my roommate at Hogwarts."

"Yes and he talks highly of you!" Eileen added. "are we going to hear about how you defeated Voldemort?"

Loads of cheers erupted for that but Harry quickly hushed them down.

"Not in this year, you wont. But when you are old enough they will be valuable lessons."

"How old is that?" shouted a ravenclaw boy at the back.

"in your 6th year, for that is when I learnt about Voldemort the most. Now, shall we get to know eachother?" Harry added. "Tell me your name and what you want to learn this term!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter four! I think the curse has been triggered.

"That was the best lesson EVER!" Tyler exclaimed, like he did after every DADA lesson. Harry Potter had been teaching for 2 weeks now and is the most favoured teacher in the school. There is not one person who doesn't like what he did, apart from those evil dungheads in Azkaban.

"I thought the Boggart was really scary!" Rose shuddered. "But I still loved turning it into an opera singing Voldemort!"

They all chuckled about that lesson until they reached the common room.

"_Fortuna Major." _James said, and the fat lady swung open the portrait door and they climbed into the hole, to see Victoire in her Quidditch robes, walking towards them.

"You need to hurry or you won't make try-outs!" She stated, tying up her strawberry blonde hair with a fashion like her mother.

"Tryouts?" James, Eileen, Tyler and Rose said together, outraged.

"It is just a gesture, but I need to play fair!" Victoire told them. "Now be quick or I will have to pass on you!"

And with that, they ran up the stairs, quickly got ready and ran down to the pitch.

They made it just in time, each in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes and gear and holding their brooms.

"Right, okay." Victoire shouted, hushing the exited Gryffindors down. "Just because you got through last year, it does not guarantee you a place this year." She took a deep breath. "Now, because I am your team's keeper, that post will not be needed for try-outs, so if you just want to be a keeper than you can go back."

A few people groaned and went to watch from the stands, looking down at their feet in disappointment.

"Okay, seekers, you're up first, then the chasers, then the beaters."

After those try-outs, James, Tyler, Rose, Eileen and Victoire went up to the castle together. They were all talking about the tryouts, except James.

James could not help but look at Eileen, mesmerised by her elegance and poise and her cute accent. Even though she was so lady-like, she was very feisty and was a killer player at Quidditch. James felt hypnotised every time she saw her, and it irritated him, dearly.

"Um," he said suddenly, as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. "I'm gonna go see my dad for a bit."

And before any body could ask questions, he sprinted of to the defence against the dark arts corridor.

He found his dad sitting by his desk, glued over a map with moving dots.

"I saw you coming." Harry said, not looking up.

"I need to talk to you." James said, out of breath. He sat down on one of the comfy sofas in his office and Harry joined him, looking fatherly.

"What is it?" Harry questioned, smiling down at his son, who reminded him a lot of Sirius when he was 13.

"It is… this … this girl!" James mumbled, not looking up, but looking down at his shuffling feet.

"Who is it?" Harry asked, a smile spreading across his face even more.

"Eileen." James said after a pause.

Harry's smile grew even bigger than humanly possible and then he whispered quietly in the most joyful voice ever heard. "She's ginger!"

James let out a huge sigh and Harry cheered on his son.

"I knew this would happen. I knew it!" Harry said, jumping up and down with glee.

"Dad, please!" James pleaded, embarrassed about talking about it.

"Right, sorry." Harry breathed, sitting back down next to his red faced son.

"I feel more than just a crush this time." James said. "It feels like I love her. Every time I see her, I go into a sort of trance when all I can think about is her!"

Harry patted him on the back. "James, I think the curse has been triggered."

"I guessed that by myself, thanks." James snapped after seeing Harry's I-told-you-so expression.

"If you want I can help!" Harry said, trying to reassure James. "I could invite her round for the Christmas holidays. She could bring her mum and dad! I knew them both; I went to school with them."

Harry sat there for a moment, reminiscing.

"Could you do that for me dad?" James asked hopefully.

"I would do nothing less to help you!" Harry said.

"Thanks, dad!" James exclaimed and gave his dad a hug.

"Oh, and before you go," Said Harry, stopping his son before he reached the door. "I saw you try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. What happened?"

"Oh," said James, just remembering. "I'm Gryffindor's seeker."


	5. Chapter 5

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter five! You hexed James perfectly!

The next DADA lesson James had was the most challenging yet most fun of all the lessons he had had so far.

The third years were learning how to do the Cunfundus hex. Harry paired people together ('coincidently' pairing Eileen and James), and they had to try to cunfund each other. James, being hypnotised again, could not focus.

"Cunfundo." James said lousily, not wanting to hex her. Nothing happened. In fact, Eileen looked more enlightened than anything.

"James, you can't just say it." Eileen said, as if it were obvious. "I haven't even cunfunded you yet and your acting weird!"

James felt a bit stupid, shook his head and said. "You do it if you're so clever."

"Cunfundo!" Eileen cried, thrusting her wand at James. He suddenly did not know what he was doing, and was now just looking around in confusion.

"Great, Eileen!" Harry exclaimed from his desk.

"Restituendum."

Eileen pointed her wand at James and he was back to normal and he let out an "OI!" at Eileen.

"Eileen, come to my desk, please." Harry said, and Eileen made her way over. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house for Christmas. With your family of course!" Harry added.

"They would love too!" Eileen said. "I know they would!"

"Great!" Harry said. "I'll write to them and sort out the details!" Eileen went back to James. "Oh, and Eileen," Harry added.

"Yes, professor?"

"I am really impressed with you. You hexed James perfectly and knew the counter curse! Have 20 points!"

Eileen looked shocked. "Thank you, professor!"

Thankfully, no teacher gave any of them homework. But that did not mean the stress was off.

Today they had their first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff.

When James reached the changing room, the keeper, Victoire, the two beaters, Roxanne and Keith, and Rose, one of the chasers were all there.

"Hello, hello! I am testing this thing!" said Tyler, who was now the commentator of the match.

Just as James was grabbing his broom, the 2 other chasers, Lucy and Eileen came in, already in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Sorry guys!" Lucy said. "We forgot there were changing rooms!"

"It's fine!" Victoire said calmly. "Now let's get out there and THRASH those Hufflepuffs!"

The game was 30-70 to Gryffindor. Though Gryffindor was in the lead, it was still anybody's game. Then he saw it. The golden snitch.

Flying as fast as he could, trying not to loose sight of it because of the golden signs for Gryffindor. He was reaching so far his muscles were aching, but he did not stop until he would get it.

Then he got it.

"YES! GRYFFINDOR WIN BY 220-30!" Tyler shouted. "They'll be partying in the Gryffindor Common room tonight!"

James was so happy, and then he was positively flying without a broom when Eileen gave him a Victory hug.


	6. Chapter 6

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter six! Merry Christmas!

When James awoke on the morning of the 16th of December 2017, it was snowing heavily outside. It took him a while to register that it was the holidays, but soon enough, he jumped on to Tyler's bed and screamed: "It's the holidays! It's the holidays!"

James quickly got changed into his everyday clothes and went to jump on Albus's bed. But Albus beat him to it.

By the time James opened the door Albus was rushing down the corridor to jump on his bed. Instead, they both went down together to the common room and waited for the Weasleys and Eileen to come down.

Harry had set up a portkey for them all to take. Considering there was so many of them this year, it seemed okay. Plus, Harry was a teacher and the one who killed Voldemort, he could do anything.

Once everybody was ready to go with their suitcases, they headed down to breakfast. Luckily they were all in Gryffindor so they could sit together and discuss the holidays.

"It's going to be great!" said Rose. "I have learnt so many new enchantments to make the Christmas decorations look even better at the Burrow."

"You can't do magic out of school!" Louis stated.

"I know, but I can tell people who can how to do the spells!" Rose snapped back. "I have showed Victoire and she can do magic outside of school!"

"I can't wait to make the burrow shine like the top of all these Christmas trees!" Victoire exclaimed happily.

_I think Eileen shines like the top of all these Christmas trees! _Thought James. It was true. All 12 Christmas trees in this great hall glistened like Eileen's eyes. But before he could go into a trance about it, Harry came to the table.

"Come to my office in 5 minutes!" He said quickly. "The portkey is leaving in 8 minutes!" And then he ran off to his office shouting "5 minutes!" to them as he went.

Victoire, being the oldest and the only one of age, claimed that we shold go about 2 minutes after Harry arrived. Everybody being eager to go to the burrow, did not protest.

When they arrived, Harry was waiting for them by a clear desk with nothing but an empty ink bottle on it. They guessed it was the portkey.

"Make sure you have got _everything_!" Harry said. It was hard for him to be responsible for all the children and a portkey for the first time alone. You could tell he was worried.

"Don't worry, professor!" Eileen stated. "You defeated Voldemort! You can at least handle getting 11 children and yourself safely to the Burrow!"

Harry smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Eileen. And please call me Harry when were not at school!" He added, seeing the weird looks at Harry being addressed as 'professor'.

After 5 minutes and 30 seconds of waiting, the ink bottle started to glow.

"Gather round now." Harry shouted, seeing it change colour." Okay, Victoire, Roxanne, Fred and I will hold on to the portkey. Now, Dom and Louis will hold on to Victoire. Lucy and Molly will hold on to Roxanne. Rose and Eileen will hold onto Fred and Albus and James will hold on to me. Got it?"

"Got it!" Said everyone, quickly running to their places.

"Three, two, one!"

James felt like his Bellybutton was hooked and the hook was pulling him to the burrow, he turned and saw Eileen, who looked like she was on a rollercoaster, screaming with joy. He smiled at her and screamed with joy to until finally, they got to the burrow.

"Dad!" Eileen screamed and ran up to Seamus Finnigan, her father.

"Hey, Eils!" He said in his thick Irish accent. "I am so proud of you for making the Gryffindor team _again_!"

"Thanks dad!" Eileen said, hugging him. "Mum!" she added, running to her mother Maisie.

"Hey, darling!" Maisie said in a motherly sweet voice. She had an Irish twang on her voice that she must have got from living in Ireland for so long.

Once they were all settled in and eating dinner, James decided to talk to Eileen properly.

"Do you like the Weasley house?" he asked.

"Love it!" Eileen said, grinning. "The friendliest house I have ever been to!"

Over the next few days, James and Eileen spent most of their days playing Quidditch, exploding snap and wizards chess with other Weasleys and Potters.

Soon enough, Christmas day arrived and all of the children were opening their presents.

Eileen screamed as she opened her last present. "I LOVE YOU MUM AND DAD!"

She gave them a huge hug and jumped up and down in glee at the sight of her new Firebolt 570.

"It wasn't us!" Seamus explained, chuckling.

"Who was it, then?" she asked, confused.

Grinning broadly, James said 'me'.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" she screamed and jumped on to him and thanked him so many times.

"Merry Christmas!" James said, hooting.

"You are the best!" Eileen whispered into his ear, which made him go red.


	7. Chapter 7

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter seven! Because I love you!

Spending Christmas together really did bring them closer. So did them winning the Hogwarts Quidditch cup for Gryffindor.

When James realised he loved her in that year started a great friendship between them both.

Through their fourth year they grew closer. They were in every single class together and had fun all the time. They soon became best friends!

It was not until a wintry night of 2019 did they become forever closer.

James, Eileen, Rose, Tyler and Hamlet were making there way up to the castle after a amusing day at Hogsmeade. They were all laughing and chuckling once they reached the portrait hole.

"_Stockings!" _said Eileen to the fat lady and she swung open the portrait hole for them.

Once they were inside the common room, the topic somehow changed to Half-breed prejudice. Eileen seemed to have a very strong opinion about this, but no one agreed with her.

"There won't be another war!" Tyler shouted loudly at Eileen.

"There will be! They are strong and tough and will want right!" She shouted back at him.

James suddenly spoke. "There will be war!" he said. "If we don't let them have rights, there will be war. I for one will be proud to fight for them! No matter how long it takes to get them what we have, I am willing to fight for it!"

Eileen dropped her bag. She did not know what came over her but she could not control it.

She ran to James and kissed him.

James suddenly felt the happiest he had ever felt in his lifetime. Love. Love. That's what he felt. And it felt electrifying.

When Eileen suddenly let go, James smiled.

"Why did you do that?" James asked, beaming so much.

"Because I love you!" Eileen exclaimed.

And then James kissed her back passionately. They had both found love. In each other. It was magnificent!

They kept on kissing each other, so blissful they could fly, whilst the others stood there, very confused.


	8. Chapter 8

The Curse of the Potters: Chapter eight! The final chapter!

Eileen and James got married 2 years after Hogwarts, once James proposed on a midnight fly on a broomstick.

The wedding was at the Burrow, exactly like her mother in law's wedding.

She wore a white dress capturing Snow White's gentle grace and beauty, and was inspired by nature. This net-over-satin ballgown featured a lace bodice of organza apple blossoms with shimmering rhinestone and crystal centers and a skirt with scattered blossom detail. A lovely satin sash and back bow made a graceful finish.

She would have been nervous but she was not. She had never been sure on anything else in her entire life. She was marrying who she loved, and she could not have been happier.

The smile on James and Eileen's faces were permanently on their faces through the wedding. It was a beautiful summer's day and butterflies were let loose to make the evening magical. Tears of joy leaked from Eileen's face during the first dance, but she could not have been happier in her entire life.

They moved into a beautiful cottage in Ottery st. Catchpole where they raised their children.

They had a beautiful little girl named Belle. She had big brown eyes like her father's that had a mischievous glint in it and her mother's fiery red hair that curled. She was a very curious and bright child who loved reading and playing Quidditch, which she had a knack of, like her parents.

The then had a handsome baby boy that looked just like his grandfather, Harry Potter. He was not the smartest but he was the most confident and outgoing when it came to people.

They then had twins which they named Fred and George, because they both had ginger hair and could think of the most playful things like the weasley twins could.

They then had a tiny blonde and blue eyed baby named Charlotte, who loved to paint and cuddle her parents.

James and Eileen both worked as Aurors but, fortunately, most of the bad was gone from the world, so they had no worries.

Their love lived forever with them.

Eileen loved James with all her heart.

James loved Eileen with all his heart. And he would do anything to love her, to help her and to care for her.

Even if it was the curse of the Potters happening, his sons would have it too.

And that gave James and Eileen great joy and happiness to know that their children would all end up loving someone for eternity like them.

Even if it is a red head!


End file.
